Paradise, a KH Fanfic
by Nathan A. Murray
Summary: "Terra...Who is he?" "He seems okay to me." "You think everyone is okay...But what about Kingdom Hearts? It takes your thoughts and emotions and puts them into the game. It just seems like something might go wrong..." "Don't worry, Mr.Strife, we'll make sure Sora maintains himself" The series on this site that inspired me for this is JENOVA by Jared Someone. Thanks!


_Do you know who you are?_  
_..._  
_You are Nobody to them..._  
_Nobody..._  
_Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, they don't know your power..._  
_...Sora_  
His clock went off as he woke up in a sweat, feeling terrified of not one person other than that voice in his head. Over the past few months, it's always been in his dreams, but has never affected his life. He rose from his bed, and decided to cool off with a nice , chilly shower. After all, summer was brewing right around the corner, which meant spending time with his best friends; Riku Leonheart, Lea "Axel" Valentine, Roxas Gainsborough, and his crush, Kairi.  
He looked at the time after he had robed himself with his usual attire of a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket and a dark grey pair of jeans, he was baffled as to why he had slept in; it was damn near 7:30.  
"Yevon above, I'm gonna be late! I gotta GO!"  
He zipped down the stairs faster then Cloud, his father, could see him. Cloud casually leaned back on the stool in the kitchen as he said, "You might be late, you know...". Sora suddenly retorted, "NO WAY, I DIDN'T NOTICE?!", very sarcasticly. Cloud chuckled very smugly as he tossed over the keys to Fenrir, to which Sora said, "Thanks!" as he went full sprint out the door. He hopped onto Fenrir, started the engine, and sped down the streets much faster than regulation speed.  
He got into his first class on time, just barely running thorugh the door before the first bell. "Well, well, well, look who was almost late. Quite unusual for someone like you.", Kairi said very smug. "Yeah, whatever, I'm just glad I even made it!" Sora said as they chuckled, trying not to warn Hatter, who today was dressed as a Knight made of Temper-Pedic foam mattressing cut up very intricately. "Hello, students, knights and squires alike! WELCOME to mathsmatics! We APPEAR to have a NEW STUdent!" Hatter said, putting major emphasis on some syllables, reminiscent of a madman. A new student with only 3 weeks of school left? That's odd, Sora thought to himself. "His NAME is Kefka Palazzo!" Hatter had broken Sora's train of thought. As Sora did a one-over of the boy, he took mental notes; The boy was very well built, appeared to be in the 6 foot area, very composed, yet his eyes were blood red, which gave off an intimidating look. The boy wore a pair of thin-frame glasses, a long black duster over a red shirt, and had on the same jeans as Sora. While his appearance was almost scary, his facial expression was very calming, almost like the face of a father looking at a child. "It's a pleasure to meet you kind folk here at Twilight Heights High."  
Clearly confused, the students all shared looks of disbelief as to why a senior joined the last 3 weeks of school. Kefka started half-mocking Hatter as he said, "I REALLY hope I can be friends with A LOT of you!". As Kefka made his way to his seat next to Sora, he gave off a certain elliquence about him. Very confident, almost cocky, yet it seemed he may have a very good reason to be cocky. He looked at Sora, and winked jokingly at him, causing them both to chuckle. The hours flew on by, then they went to lunch. As Sora sat with the gang, N was looking around, hoping to find a kind group. Sora yelled, "Hey, new kid! Over HERE! Come SIT with us!". Kefka came over very quickly and introduced himself to the group. "Hey there, wassup. My name is Kefka. So Sora, who're the odd folk over there?". Everone laughed at his remark other then Axel, who seemed to take it too literally. He tried pushing N, who quickly caught Axel's hands, and put them back at his sides before he could even react. "I was joking, relax. I don't mean to offend." "Ohhhh... Well then, in that case, my name's Axel-" Riku interrupted, "His name is Lea" "Axel!" "Lea." "AXEL!" "Leeaaa" "YEVON-DAMMIT IT'S AXEL, DON'T LISTEN TO NUMB NUTS HERE!". Kefka could not help but laugh hysterically as he watched the duo bounce off of eachother very easily. "You two are a riot! Hahahahaha!" "Anyways, the one with white hair is Riku," Riku proceeded to wave very coolly, "The girl is Kairi," Kairi waved very kindly to the new student, "the blond is Roxas," Axel mumbled under his breath, "Damn right he's blond...", to which Roxas replied, "I'm sorry, bitch, you have something to say?" "No, nothing, nothing..." "Good, that's what I thought, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Roxas said as he shook Kefka's hand. "And I'm Sora, at your service.". Kefka looked at them all, staring them all in the eyes one at a time, very seriously.  
"You're all very trustworthy, especiallly Sora, and Riku not as much. Riku appears to be more of a troublemaker with his friends, and while Sora supports directly rather then subliminally like Riku, he still enjoys Riku's way of doing things." Kefka continued on, "Axel appears to have low self esteem simply due to his name, while Roxas appears very reclusive, but loving company when offered, As for Kairi... she enjoys the outdoors, particularly the beach, and she enjoys parties and get-togethers, as long as her friends are there with her." All of them looked at Kefka in amazment, Sora asking, "How in Yevon's name did you know all of that?". Kefka sinply responded, "I didn't know any of it. Your eyes told me. It's simply analyzation and deduction, which I was taught by a friend when I was little." All of them ooo'd in astonishment at what Kefka had just deduced.  
"I've actually solved crimes before most detectives even get to it, but they don't believe me due to my age and inexperience in the criminal field." Riku was quick to respond.  
"Okay, you know about us; now tell us about yourself. We need to know whether or not you're 'Prank-Worthy'." Kefka laughed off how serious Riku had said it.  
"Okay, well, let's see... I'm a senior in high school, I enjoy any music with a message to it, and my brother helped make that game, Kingdom Hearts: Reality in a Fantasy." All of them gasped other then Axel, who simply asked, "The Hell is this 'Kingdom Hearts' thing?". Everybody was shocked he didn't know, then again, he didn't know a lot of things.  
"Kingdom Hearts is only the BEST simulation RPG ever, it uses your brainwaves to motion the character and keep the story to your desire, to an extent. It's like living in another dimension, in a nutshell." Axel was amazed at how comprehensive the game seemed, as he immediately asked, "CAN WE PLAY IT?"  
"Of course, I live right next door to Namine, if you know her, so drop on by. And I would love to stick around, but I have to meet up with a friend of mine, so, uh, see ya!" And with that, he left.  
"Should we drop by?" Roxas asked hesitantly. Riku and Sora simultaneously replied, "Of COURSE!"


End file.
